Baby You're my Shotgun
by devi0usangel
Summary: Kyoko was the perfect girl, but one day she loses everything, becomes insanely mad...and meets someone scarier than herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Baby You're my Shotgun (Chapter 1)**

Once upon a time there was a little girl. She had more than enough friends to be considered popular. However she was not content. It wasn't like she was unhappy, but something inside of her that felt empty.

She had played around with many men and even had a boyfriend. Everything was going well in their relationship. They they gave each other presents and corny nicknames. He was popular. She was popular. They were the perfect couple.

She was the innocent high school student and he was the well mannered musician. However she never had any problems with him and thought that was the same case for him.

Everything changed one it a good change or a bad change? Even she doesn't know the answer to that.

That was one single day she had a substitute for her last period music class, so she decided to make a surprise visit to her boyfriend's band meeting and get her own private music lesson.

When she got to the studio carrying some cake to congratulate his recent debut, she heard voices.

"Come on just a little kiss Shouko. Don't you need to congratulate me as my manager"

"Shou...w-what are you...hmmhh"

Kyoko stood there for several seconds listening to the obscene sounds of her boyfriends making out with another girl...women!

"SHOU!"

"MHmmh- HUH!"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh my god. umm... Well i can explain."

"Well explain."

"Is this the highschool girlfriend you talk about." the assumed Shoko said from the background.

"Um..yeah." Shou said looking a little lost.

"Why? Why Shou. I trusted you" Kyoko's red face started tearing

"Oh my. what the heck. Its not like we actually liked each other. We slept together and did everything and i was probably going to marry you and everything but it wasn't love. You had other boyfriends before too. Like seriously girl. Just turn around and ignore this. We'll still be the best couple and everything."

With every word Shou sprouted Kyoko got angrier and angrier, because she knew. She knew they were perfect. They never forgot about each others birthdays... and she knew, no matter how hard she denied it, that he slept with others. She knew when she saw him touch his female classmate around the waste, she knew when she saw his text messages, and she knew when she saw the kiss mark on his chest just two days ago. She knew.

But...but despite it all she also knew that they would eventually get married and hopefully love would come. However walking into her boyfriend half naked with a women just as exposed in his lap threw reality right across her face. It didn't help when he spoke about there relationship like that. No it didn't help, because then...then she had to face the biggest reality.

She also knew that she loved him.

There falling apart didn't really go well. Kyoko throw the newly brought cake across Shou's bemused face swore on defeating him and ran away before the guards came or Shouko starting licking frosting off of Shou.

Now weeks afterwards she was glad she broke up with that cheater but regretting it as she walked by posters of her ex in cd shops. She still didn't know how she was going to defeat him. She sat in the par depressed.

And to make matters worse a group of shovers (the fan name for shou lovers apparently).

"Isn't he the hottest? Look at this new special. Hes practically naked!"

"Lies"

"I know right! I want him for a boyfriend. Well mannered, gorgeous, and a great singer!"

'Lies"

"No. He's mine!"

"Lies. Lies. Liesssss!"

Kyoko stood up, turning to those sitting next to her, her new angry demons flying all around her. "He is all lies. Your pure and lovely souls would be dirtied by that devil. Hes actually the most ill mannered idiot, with a country bumpkin name, and likes cheap things like convenient store pudding!" Kyoko ranted in one breathe.

"Umm..just calm down."

"No. I will not calm down. He;s got you all over his fingers. His..."

She glimpsed the full sized poster sticking out from the bags of one of the shovers.

She ripped it in twos, then ripped it again in half, and then again and again and again until only scraps were left. The girls looked onto her scared of her weird behavior as she ripped up their love.

"You idiot. you shit face. You horny bastard. You low life. You-" She scram as she stomped on the remains of the lamented paper.

"There." Kyoko said when she was satisfied with the shreds. "Now he wont bother you as much." She smiled into the face of the tearing and shivering girls.

Within the next two hours Kyoko found herself in the police department trying to explain that she was riding the world of evil and not messing up personal belongings. After what seemed like hours of crying girls and weird eye glances, Kyoko was finally released under the condition that in her next offense she would be jailed or fined.

Kyoko sighed as she walked home. It was already eleven, but its not like her mother would have cared when she came home. Turning to the corner of the street she collided with a big running man.

A scary man.

A man with dark eyes and thick hair.

He looked down at her as he ran away.

Footsteps could be heard approaching from afar.

"Shit" A deep voice muttered behind the man had ran back to her and grabbed her hands. "Come on."

"W-what?!"

"They'll shoot you."

Sure enough Kyoko could hear shooting behind her as the big man dragged her. There were guys with GUNS running after her!

What the heck. Kyoko had to have the worst of luck, she though as she ran for her life alongside a person she was certain was somehow illegal.

A/N: it might be an old ren guys (like kuon instead of cain...soooo guys reviewwwwww because i'm not sure if i should continue)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kuon, you bastard. Where are you?"

Voices and shots follow Kyoko and the presumed Kuon as they run for what seems like minutes. Kyoko's breathe hitches as she runs into a small alleyway in between two rundown buildings. She's clutching the hand of this stranger as they press against the wall of one all sweaty.

"Are you okay." The man whispers as he turns to face Kyoko.

"Well, I would be a lot better if you hadn't come along but I'm not hurt." Kyoko says sarcastically, trying to regain breathe.

"Woah, chill girly, I just saved your ass. Last I checked, you were the one walking without looking... Ugh"

"Huh... oh are you hurt?" Kyoko suddenly realizes that the man isn't just wet because of his sweat, but there is BLOOD dripping from his forearms.

"Oh.. Ohmygod. W-what dowedo. Illcallthecops. oh-shit-my phone" Kyoko hurriedly searches for her phone from the depths of her hand bag.

"Forget it." Kuon cuts in grabbing Kyoko's slender wrist suddenly.

"Oh..right. you're an illegal-maphia-blood guy. Oh! I know. It's all good duuudeeeee" Kyoko emphasizes the "dude", trying to act tough while her insides turn at the sight of the blood dripping nonstop on the hard pavement.

Kuon looks at her strangely, raising an eye brow.

"No it's all co-ul mannnn! I know blood is thick for coollness..."

"Um... uhh...that doesn't make sense. Anyways, I think I'll go." He says, straightening up.

"Oh..right...umm I guess I'll leave too." Kyoko says turning to leave. Suddenly two rough hands grab her arms.

"Where are you going?" The deep voice says calculating her face.

"HUH!?...uhh...home? OMG waittttt. Let go, I'm not that type or girl. Mr. Coolness you can't just take any girl you want."

Kuon looks Kyoko up and down, a little hurt, and then laughs. "You dirty little girl. I wouldn't even want you anyways. I'm going to drop you home after all the trouble I caused." He's clutching his stomach laughing and wincing as his hands shake

"Huh..." The guy almost looks kind and non scary laughing.

"Ohh right! ' ' shouldn't drop girls off." Kuon says mockingly, blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. Kyoko almost hides from embarrassment because she totally called this man an illegal kid, and he's kind of...well good looking when he's this close and not running and cursing.

The walk back to her house is a little awkward as she looks down and Kuon teases her.

"I'm sorry that I'm so 'illegal.' Seriously what does that even mean?"

"W-welll..you were being chased by guys with guns and all."

"Yeah they're idiots. They asked me to fight and when their leader lost they run after me. Gosh, Japan's the same as America. Same old idiots."

"Sooo, you ARE a hoodlum." Kyoko says critically,

"No. I'm just a strong and handsome guy." Kuon says smiling. "You know you're the first girl to call me an idiot. You should watch your mouth before I killll youuu, duuuudddeee." He says with a grin as they inch closer to Kyoko's house.

"Shut up." Kyoko says reddening

"Heh. Girls are so easy to bother. They always fall in love with me."

"Well I won't. I don't like guys."

"WHAT? You're lesbian? Woah, no wonder you ran from me." Kuon replys, a little taken aback.

"Yes-wait NOO. No I'm..ugh never mind. It doesn't matter love isn't for me."

"So I guess since you'll never like me, want to be friends?" Kuon says, thinking she'll be an interesting friend.

"What. No I never want to see you again."

"Why? I'll help you out with your love life."

"I don't want help." Kyoko says, rolling her eyes. For some reason it seems easier to take to this man she just met hours ago.

"Nahh... its all good girl. I wont judge your tastes"

"Umm..."

"I know some really good looking girls."

"What?.."

"You know you can make some more friends if it doesn't work out."

Kyoko's eyes glimmer for a second. Friends. Friends that aren't guys. No need for love. Woah. She's lost all her friends after Shou left. (Apparently they wanted to get closer to him)

"Uhh...okay."

"Wow... you're eager. Hey give me your phone." He grabs her bag before she can argue and calls himself.

"There you go. Wait-what's your name?" Kuon says, realizing he doesn't know what to save her as in his contacts

"Its-"

"Well, I'll just name you dude-ett, huh dude?"

"ITS KYOKO. Change it now!"

"Anyways see you around." Kuon says smiling as he waves his back turning away from her house.

Kyoko pushes open her front door feeling flushed, excited, and some-what confused, but better than she has for the last couple of weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyoko leaves her school depressed and down. Today was not the best of days. Not only did her friends ignore her, but the rumor spread about her going to the police office.

She sighs as she walks to her bus stop. She doesn't have work today, but she doesn't want to go home all the same. After some minutes of waiting, Kyoko decides to walk home to waste time.

To make matters worse, she sees her ex-best friend in the cafe with a SHOU poster.

"Ugh. Why isn't that loser coming? I swear-" Her friend, Mimori curses but stops when she sees Kyoko's tearing eyes looking at her.

"How...how could you leave me" Kyoko chokes as she walks towards her friend slowly.

"Don't waste your tears. I never even cared much for you. You were my tool to get closer to the one I actually loved" Mimori rolls her eyes as Kyoko sobs

"But I l-loved you so much" Kyoko says as she clutches her shaking arms.

"What ever you're just an plain looking girl I can replace anytime."

"Shut up you bitch. You don't know a thing." Kyoko's eyes expand as she sees the man to her left. Kuon scorns hatefully towards Mimori.

"W-what. Who the heck are you? You dint even know what's going on." Mimori says a little startled

"I know exactly what's happening and i know your relationship. I was shopping and when I saw you saying those words to Kyoko. "

"Umm..Kuon." Kyoko says, a little touched

"Couldn't you just have broken up? You're the ugliest of them all. You can't even end things smoothly."

"I don't want her anymore." Momori states as a fact.

"Well-" Kuon starts, but Kyoko intervenes before he can continue.

"But you're a part of my heart. You've stolen a big part of me. You can't just leave like that."

'Ugh. Kyoko, lets just leave this ugly girl and go." Mimori stares as they walk away.

You didn't have to do that." Kyoko says when they finally reach far enough from Mimori and sit in some park benches.

"Why. I'm just helping a friend out. I told you ill help you with love."

Huh...Kyoko thought he had meant getting a boyfriend, but I guess he meant just with getting friends.

"Thanks. I really want girls to be with. So many left me already, because umm..well"

"You don't have to tell me. you know what. Maybe its the way you approach them. I'll help you in your get-togethers too."

"Really?" Kyoko says happily.

"Yeah sure. First pointer don't call someone an idiot right off the bat and 'dude' is a banned word"

Kyoko lightly punches his shoulder. "Whatever. And thanks."

"Thank you 'sensei', you mean." Kuon says chuckling

"senn-SEMPAI" Kyoko says, turning red, flipping her head under her hands in embarrassment.

"Okay Kohaiiii" Kuon says teasingly into her ears.

"YOU CHEATER-"

Kuon looks up face still close to Kyoko's ears. It's apparently his self proclaimed girlfriend. He sighs. Kyoko looks from Kuon to the girl, registering the misunderstanding

"Noo-its.." Kyoko says as she slides away from Kuon, and then Kuon gets an idea.

"So." He says, his voice deepening dramatically. "Isn't she the cutest?" He says, draping his arms around Kyoko, pulling her into his chest.

"What. How? I'm so much better looking." The girl says turning red in anger.

"What-Kuon." Kyoko tries to say as Kuon muffles her words by looking into her eyes. He looks-he looks, he looks so much like a man, it's scary. He looks like what Kyoko can only describe as the Emperor of the night.

"Now if you'll excuse us." Kuon says to the girl, still staring straight into Kyoko's eyes. "We have some business to complete."

Kuon leans slowing in his blonde hair draping over one eye. He's so close that their noses almost meet. Kyoko's stiff body feels dead, and slowly, slowly...

Kuon sighs.

He leans back. "Finally she's gone. Sorry about that." Kuon turns to Kyoko when he feels that she hasn't moved in his arms.

"Oh." He says as he leans in to see her face and starts laughing. She's half red and half pale.

"Y-yyouuu..." Kyoko says, finally regaining her limbs after hearing Kuon's laughter, She punches his face hard

"What was that for?" Kuon says. "Its not like it matters. I kind of needed to get rid of that girl. Don't worry I wont tell the girl's I'm going to introduce you to."

"Don't you tell anyone, and mostly my to-be friends!" Kyoko says as she storms away, leaving a laughing Kuon behind

*sigh* "Thank goodness she doesn't like men. My first real female friend." Kuon thinks as he leans back onto the park bench.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko has been feeling awfully down lately. Even though she finally was able to forget about Sho for a while, he always finds his way back into her life. He's always there on the walls of the stores which sell his cds, he's always there in the conversations of several girls Kyoko passes in the streets, and he's there even in the commercial she's in charge of promoting in her own work place.

Kyoko doesn't know what to do anymore. She knows that she has promised Sho of destroying him, but what does that even mean? In the end, she figured that she would have to physically harm the guy. After ruining her life, he was supposed to get some sort of pain. For the past couple of days, Kyoko had busied herself with getting the needed supplies. She had brought things like voodoo dolls, candles, and blood red paint. Currently, in her job, she was sitting in the corner cursing and designing the latest clothing for her miniature accursed Sho doll. She even created a little theme song to accompany her work even though her voice was quite off.

"Dieee, dieeee, dieeeeeee. You're gonna, diieeeeeee tonight."

Kuon finds her like that, crunched in the corner of her work place , waiting for him, while singing her chorus that went a little like "Shee-torriiii's funeral, here comes shee-torriii's funeral…"

"Umm.. Kyoko you ready for your date?" Kuon asks a little uncertainly as he taps the shoulder of this dark object.

"WHAT?...oh it's you. Huh? Oh right with one of your friends?" Kyoko says as she hurriedly attempts on shoving all her materials into her bag without breaking them.

"Whoa. Is that a Sho doll?" Kuon says easily taking the doll from Kyoko's hands

"Wait! Be careful, do you know how long it took me to make that?" Kyoko says as she tries to snatch the doll from Kuon's hand.

"So you're a shover? I really didn't take you as the type, but then again, you're quiet unique." Kuon says shrugging as he hands the doll back.

"No. Are you crazy! I would never become his fan. He's the most despicable, huma—no demon in the whole world." Kyoko states as she glares at Kuon.

"Then why the doll?"

"Because I'm trying to kill him. You're so stupid, why else would I make a voodoo doll?" Kyoko asks rolling her eyes at Kuon's silliness.

"Well…because you want him-"

"Dead. Yes exactly. Finally you understand. Took you long enough. Being a hoodlum and all, I expected more from you."

"Hey! Wait a sec."

"You know what? I think you can help me even more. You want to help me get rid of him?" Kyoko says, her eyes sparkling at the very idea. "You are well built!" Kyoko says, looking him up and down. "And you can out run bullets" She seems to get happier and happier each second.

"Um. Kyoko, I don't think it's safe to get you with my friend. Umm…" Kuon says, utterly lost for words.

"Oh, right, my new friend! What are you waiting for, let's go!" Kyoko says, dragging an all too reluctant Kuon behind her.

"I thought she was sane" Kuon thinks as he regrets trying to get her together with a friend.

"Kuon, you know, you really are the best of friends. " Kyoko says. "I can tell you anything."

.

.

o…o

.

.

"Hello. My name is Kanae Kotonami. I'm a too be top actress, and I hate Kuon" The girl says, introducing herself.

"Um… aren't you guys friends?" Kyoko says as she stares at Kuon smirking besides her.

"Is that what he told you? No, of course not, why would I ever befriend him?" the girl says sourly

"Well, now that I think about it, I wouldn't have had either…"

"Well she's a girl I met at work and you both seem to hate guys, soo…"

"We'll be perfect for each other!" Kyoko says with enthusiasm.

Kuon sighs. I guess I did well.

"I don't want any friends, idiot. Why would I want distractions from my goal to success? I want to beat all in my way, like the famous actors and singers."

"Oh! Like Shou?" Kyoko says, her eyes widening with pleasure.

"Yes, of course. Everyone."

"Hehehe…hehe, Oh yes, oh yes. Yes yes. We'll be the best of friends." Kyoko says, laughing almost manically as Kuon gulps. "Is she serious?" He thinks.

"I'll help you defeat him!" Kyoko says. "I want to as well."

"Doesn't that make us enemies?" Kanae asks warily.

"No, no, no!" Kyoko says with delight.

The rest of the "date" goes quite well, in which two victims (Kanae and Kuon), both uncertain, are dragged from store to store buying "supplies."

"See you on Saturday, since it's your days off." Kyoko says, while thinking "Then we can carry out my plan."

And so Kyoko walks home making plans of destroying her arch enemy with her two new accomplices.

.

.

.

o...o

a/n: that's that! i hoped you enjoyed! (review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Kanae sighs. What the heck? That stupid backstage worker told hr he had a new job for her, but who knew that he wanted to introduce her to a friend. She has no need for friends. As she walks home, she automatically deletes the new acquired cell phone contacts. For some reason pressing delete makes her feel like her heart is being pricked with a needle. Yup, no need for friends.

o...o

Kuon is busy fixing his hair, when his phone rings. Ugh again! He thinks as he takes his phone from under his pillow and pulled the batteries off. That'll keep her quiet. He smiles as he goes back to clearing his face makeup.

o...o

It has been three days since the day. Friday night, and yet she can not get in touch with Kuon. Being bored is not something Kyoko was used to. So she spends every other five minutes today calling Kuon, her only friend, and yet he is never available. She is certain his work ended at five. After two hours, Kyoko finally gives up. Instead she goes for a walk. Even though she has no reason to keep her body healthy (since she isn't going to get a boyfriend anytime soon) she still feels that after being post depressed she needs to get rid of her new sluggish behavior. Truthfully, it is better than doing absolutely nothing.

After running around the neighborhood, Kyoko decides to go to the convenient store to get a cold bottle of water. Only she is astonished to meet Kuon buying onigiri. He looks a little different, maybe it was the fact that they haven't met for days.

"Hey!" Kyoko yells as she jogged towards him.

SHIT! Just pretend like you don't hear her. Kuon automatically drops his small triangles of rice and starts walking 'calmly' away from the store.

Only, he has underestimated Kyoko's speed!

A deadly hand grabs his shoulders. As he slowly turns around, he is attacked by Kyoko's wheezing face.

"Why didnt you pick up?"

"Ohh...ummm...my phone was dead", he replies guiltily

"Well too bad, I thought we could have practiced for Saturday"

Thank god I ignored her Kuon thinks.

"Well, thats good, I found you today. We can practice now!" She states happily

Shit!

"Since its your first time, I think I might have to explain…"

Shit, shit, shit!

o...o

Kuon reluctantly opens his apartment as he hears Kyoko woo in amazement.  
"I wouldn't have expected less from a mafia gang leader" Kyoko says as she hurries to the leather sofa.

"And this couch would be perfect to summon Reino sama lucifer!" Kyoko says jumping on the bed.

"umm...who?"

"You know the beagle devil?" Kyoko says. "He really likes me. LIke last time, he helped me…"

"Ugh, never mind I asked" Kuon says before Kyoko could continue.

*GRUMBLE*

"Huh? Was that your STOMACH?" Kyoko asks with a sly grin

"umm, yeah. Its your fault you didn't let me buy dinner." Kuon says feebly.

"HUH? That was you dinner? Are you mental? You know, lemme cook you something." She says, as she walks to the almost empty cabinets and starts pulling out the little she could find to make real food.

o...o

"MMhmm… This is actually good." Kuon says smiling

Thanks." Kyoko says. "It's not really anything. I could have done better with other supplies.

I guess having her around isn't so bad after all

"Talking about supplies, I always carry this no face voodoo doll, made of real italian wood. I think I can teach you the basics as you eat!" Kyoko says as she pulls out something that looks like its limbs are too loose and too… creepy.

SHIT!

.

.

.

a/n: guys the title would soon make sense! and...i have the storyline done! yippeeeee! 3 (inspired this whole week all because of my lovely reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!)


End file.
